YHIL: Here, Kitty kitty kitty
by Catch23North
Summary: Off-Ramp has the power to open tiny 'gateways' ANYWHERE and look through them. With great power comes... great blackmail material? Narrative, Off-Ramp's POV. Thunderhead and Junior friendship story. Zip-Kid/Lou implied. DC Series:'Young Heroes in Love'


Narrative from Off-Ramp's POV, as he mis-uses his powers. Thunderhead+Junior friendship fic. Zip-Kid/Lou implied, but no other pairing intended.

* * *

Off-Ramp:

There is nothing in the world better for your self-esteem than being able to see what other people do when they think nobody else is watching.

Trust me.

It does however, make it very difficult to keep a straight face around your victim afterwards.

Take Thunderhead and Junior. Scott is one of my best friends, and Ben always keeps his cards on the table, but they can be -really- funny sometimes...

(cue tiny little round gateway...)

* * *

"O-oW!" Junior winced.

"Sorry about that..." Thunderhead snatched his fingers back quickly.

"...It's okay," shrugged Junior, dissapointedly.

"You know, maybe you should ask Zip-Kid. I mean, she can make her hands little, and she's GOTTA be better at back-rubs than me..."

"She's at her boyfriend's house."

"...Oh. -Bummer," Thunderhead winced sympathetically.

"You'd think the square-cubed laws was apply to me at this size, but nooooo..." Junior got to his feet and started to pace.

"Yeah, you're like, the same size as a kitten. And cats pick -them- up by thier shoulders all the time."

"Actually, they're picking the kitten up by the loose skin at the nape of it's neck," Junior corrected, absently.

"I can kinda picture that," Thunderhead smiled, "-some nice mamma cat coming along, picking you up by the cloth at the back of your suit, and taking you home for a bath."

Junior blinked.

"'Course then you'd have to convince the cat that you were a grown-up before she'd let you leave, but-"

Junior blinked.

"What?" Thunderhead glanced down at him, puzzled.

"The bath thing..." Junior muttered, vaguely, "-never mind."

"No, wait a minute. A tongue doesn't have any bones in it, right?..."

"Ahh..."

"-And that's what hurt when I was trying to give you a backrub, right?"

"Ahh..."

Thunderhead stopped, and looked closely at his tiny friend.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Um, okay? I mean, yes, I... I just didn't think you'd consider..."

"Well if it grosses you out, then-"

"No, I thought YOU would be grossed out by it," explained Junior.

Thunderhead gave this some thought.

"Look, we're buds, okay? -And it's not like you're a goldfish or anything nasty like that..."

"A goldfish...?" Junior echoed.

"...Long time ago," shrugged Thunderhead.

Junior looked up at Thunderhead dubiously for a long moment.

Then he reached a decision, unzipped his suit to the waist, and peeled off the top half of it.

Thunderhead looked slightly surprised, but offered Junior the back of his hand. Junior spread himself out on it like a mouse-skin rug.

I didn't have the stones to open a portal close enough to see, but I'm sure that the look on Junior's face when Thunderhead started licking him must have been an absolute Kodak moment.

He made a tiny choking noise, then a surprised squeak, then went completely and blissfully limp.

Thunderhead paused.

"This is working?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Junior whimpered, happily.

"Whaddya know..." Thunderhead grinned.

He continued licking Junior's back and shoulders, and kept it up for about fifteen minutes. Short strokes of his tongue and long ones, firm pressure or just skating over the surface, but always gentle...

By the time he stopped, Junior was totally useless.

Thunderhead eyed the comatose form melted over the back of his hand fondly.

"You still awake...?" he chuckled.

Junior wobbled his hand from the wrist in a weak 'so-so' jesture.

Thunderhead sniffed him a few times.

"Spaghetti sauce."

"He he he..." Junior responded.

"You're wasted...?" Thunderhead realized.

"Hmmm- -te he he he..."

"I'll be damned, you ARE..."

"Thank you," Junior mumbled.

"Anytime, man," Thunderhead told him.

* * *

(...Aaand fade to blue.)


End file.
